bensthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
Chucky is a character from The Walking Dead. He was a member of the "All Stars" gang. Chucky was killed by the infection from the walker bites he suffered in Brave New World. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known of Chucky's life prior the outbreak. At some point he joined the All Stars gang and became friendly with Slim, who became his partner. He seems to have a disliking for the Auditore brothers Trent and Ace, and enjoyed being given the task of killing them. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Brave New World" After Trent and Ace planned to leave the All Stars gang the Kingpin told them to meet Chucky and Slim at the gangs warehouse. Chucky and Slim were meant to kill the brothers for threatening to leave the gang, but didn't realise that both Trent and Ace knew what the plan was. After a short struggle Chucky and Slim were taken down by the brothers and were held prisoner. Macon quickly went down and walkers were flooding the street. Trent knew they'd need the help of Chucky and Slim to escape, so released them and the four made a deal to stick together. The group didn't fight well against the undead, Slim was quickly half devoured while both Ace and Chucky were bitten. Trent got his brother out and left Chucky for dead. "Needle In a Haystack" After Trent and James take refuge inside the warehouse to collect weapons they are met by Monty, Derrick and Danny. Monty threatens to kill James if Trent doesn't tell him where extra weapons are. Trent notices the blood stains that were left by Chuck and Slim after they were attacked, and convinces Danny to go down to the basement, where he knew the walkers would be. Danny is quickly devoured by several walkers, one of which is revealled to be Chucky. Derrick is nearly bitten by a half devoured Slim, but manages to stab him in the head. As the group make their escape Trent sees the reanimated Chucky exit the warehouse and walk down the street. It is presumed that Chucky is still a walker wondering the streets of Macon. Death Killed By *Infection During the fight at the warehouse Chucky was bitten several times on the arms, it is presumed he attempted to flee into the basement after Trent and Ace left him behind. Chucky must have stayed in the basement until he died of infection and reanimated as a walker. The rest of the walkers eventually got into the basement and joined the reanimated Chucky. The hoard did not leave until Danny entered and they devoured him, and then attempted to follow the group as they fled. Relationships "The Kingpin" Not much is known about the relationship between Chucky and his boss. Chucky seems to be quite high up in terms of power in the group, and clearly holds the power over gang members such as Ace and Slim. Chucky follows the Kingpins orders well and does not wish to dissapoint him, insinuating he fears his boss. Slim Slim and Chucky are good friends. Chucky appears to be the brains and the brawn of the two, and Slim is only around to provide extra man power. Despite being friendly with Slim, Chucky did not seem to display any sadness over his death. But this is most likely due to the fact he was being attacked during the situation and was more concerned with his own life. Trent Chucky and Trent seem to clash easily. They both appear to be strong individuals who are high up in the gang, and must have a history and Chucky takes pleasure at the thought of killing Trent. Despite the two not liking each other they agree to work together to survive, but despite this Trent still easily leaves Chucky to die when the warehouse is overrun. Ace Chucky and Ace do not talk much, if at all. Chucky directly talks to Trent out of the two as Trent appears to hold more power then his brother. Despite not being seen to talk much Chucky has no problem with being ordered to kill Ace. Appearances Season 1 #Brave New World #Needle In a Haystack Trivia *As of "Needle In a Haystack" it is unknown if Chucky was put down by another survivor or if he is still walking the streets of Macon as a walker. *He is one of four characters last seen as a walker. The others being Dr Cayle, Robert and Ethan.